gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Oney
Ding Dong There is a fact in the facts section that mentions Julian and Ding Dong being openly gay. Julian is openly gay, but Ding Dong seems to be really quiet about his personal life. Is there any actual proof that Dingus Dang is gay? Duopointer (talk) 03:34, September 26, 2017 (UTC)duopointer Disagreement with Arin Chris and Arin are in fact no longer friends. After Gamegrumps charged Chris, Julien and Ri... Ding Dong so much money for using the Gamegrumps equipment that they weren't making ends meet they had to reorganize and start recording at Chri's and WanWan Studios. Things went worse after Ding Dong and Julien were unhappy about the new Gamegrumps Game developed since they saw it being a cash grab by virtue signalling for LGBT issues. Long story short: Chris and Arin are no longer friends. What his status with Ross is, I don't know. As far as I can tell all other old friendships are not affected. 22:40, December 10, 2017 (UTC) *Do you have a source on this? Otherwise, we'll just treat this as speculation and refrain from mentioning it on the page. --Heyalls (talk) 01:20, December 11, 2017 (UTC) *Phew... Ok I'll try and scrape together evidence/references as far as those are still available. Most of this stems from many different twitch streams DingDong did and some incidencial remarks Oney did on his stream. Unfortunately they don't archive those and I didn't capture it. So I have to search for other stream captures of this. What I can quickly reference is Julians displeasure for Dream Daddy and stuff. Here are two references directly from Julians Tumblr: **http://yollgraveyard.tumblr.com/post/162999636009/it-comes-off-like-you-and-ding-dong-are-talking **http://yollgraveyard.tumblr.com/post/162960778784/okay-sorry-for-the-vaguepostsmore-so-yeah **And here at least a vaguepost from Oney on the subject. I hope there is still enough references left without endagering sources: https://twitter.com/OneyNG/status/939676406576902144 06:59, December 11, 2017 (UTC) ***Whilst it's possible this could be true, and Arin not following Oney on Twitter could be an indicator of this, because the details that are currently accessible are very vague it's perhaps best to not mention it on the page for the time being until we can access more concrete details. However, the comments about Dream Daddy that Julian has made we can feature on the respective article in a trivia section linking to it. --Heyalls (talk) 03:48, December 12, 2017 (UTC) ****But wouldn't you say it's a far reach to still keep the "is one of arins closest friends" part? I also heared about the Chris x Arin breakup and this time its not fanfic like Jon x Arin who simply had differences in their creative approach of things but real actual hurt feelings and beef between two former friends. There are tons of jabs against each other from both sides with OneyPlays-Team being a bit more obvious in the past espeically in streams. Also DingDong has been VERY VERY open and clear about that matter in his streams. The thing is: Most of it is literally impossible to quote because it happened either on stream or is deleted already or was said in person in private contexes. No I won't reveal myself and my identity. No I won't reveal any details that were said not on camera. I can understand both sides of this argument: OneyPlays was or still is hurting Game Grumps profits by grabbing their audience. Yes I know Arin was trying to compensate that by getting actually paid for letting Chris and friends use their studio. I also understand Chris, DingDong and Julien who were struggling financially at the time and the additional costs leading to DingDong and Julien beeing almost evicted from their homes if not some genereous donor had helped them. I understand that they had troubles getting their own equipment and becoming independant from Game Grumps. And then the Dream Daddy beef happened. I won't blame either sides either for this. The only sad thing is that objectively now both Game Grumps and OneyPlays profit from being independant from each other. The sad thing is that Arin and Chris are no friends anymore because Arin had to take sides with his crew and Chris had to take sides with his own crew as well. Maybe they come back together in the future. Until then would it be too much to ask to at least tone down the wiki article a bit and at leat not say that Chris one of Arins "BEST" friends but simply a friend? Wouldn't that be a compromise looking at the actual facts. I invite you to ask around the SleepyCabin "millieu" to get some confirmation of what I just wrote. But don't expect anyone to tweet it openly but only in DM if at all. 09:18, December 28, 2017 (UTC) *****What we can do for now is remove the hyperbole and leave the details vague until any concrete details are easy to access and can be linked to. Instead of as "friends", we can refer to the two as "past associates" or in reference to Oney, Ding Dong and Julian as simply "Grumpcade guests". --Heyalls (talk) 22:07, January 1, 2018 (UTC)